


I’m Uber excited to meet you

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey leaves a horrible date and meets an interesting Uber driver that she instantly hits it off with





	I’m Uber excited to meet you

Aubrey is currently on one of the most awful dates that she has ever been on. This guy is the definition of douche. He’s loud, self centered, and obviously thinks her eyes are in her chest, since that’s where his attention has been focused all evening. 

All Aubrey wants to do is go home, take a hot shower, and fall into bed. First things first though she has to find a way to politely dump this asshole and get a ride home. No way is she chancing a ride on the subway in this dress at this time of night. 

While Rick, she should have known he’d be a jerk with a name like that, is once again rattling on and on about his job and what a great doctor he is Aubrey barely contains her eye roll and pulls up the Uber app on her phone. 

She doesn’t really care what kind of car she gets a ride in, as long as it’s headed away from here. She does however care who her driver is, she absolutely does not want to hear another male voice droning on and on. With that in mind she selects the sedan driven by an attractive brunette with a pretty smile. 

She spends the next ten minutes settling her portion of the bill and trying to convince her date that she doesn’t want to go back to his place for drinks. When he finally relents, she picks up her small clutch and goes to wait outside. 

She breathes a sigh of relief when the sedan pulls up to the curb right on time. She slides in to the backseat thankful to be free of the date from hell. 

Aubrey can see an uber badge hanging from the rear view mirror, the name Stacie Conrad in bold letters catching her attention. 

“Thanks for the lift Stacie. You saved my life.”Aubrey giggles as she picks up her phone, deciding to text Chloe and ask her to never set her up again.

“Just doing my job. Care to talk about it?” Stacie replies as she maneuvers her way through the traffic. 

“The name’s Aubrey, and I was just on a horrible date. My best friend Chloe keeps setting me up with these guys that she works with. I know she’s just trying to be helpful, but they are all horrible.” Aubrey says as she puts her phone in her bag so she can completely engage Stacie in their conversation.

“Maybe she should set you up with a nice girl?” Stacie shrugs as she makes eye contact with Aubrey in the rear view mirror.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.” Aubrey says as she winks back at Stacie flirtatiously.

“What do you do, Aubrey,” Stacie asks, “Besides get setup on bad dates by your best friend?” 

“I’m a partner at a law firm. I work long hours and don’t have a lot of free time for socializing. Which is why Chloe feels the need to help me settle down.” Aubrey says as she scoots to the middle seat so she can see Stacie better. “What do you do? Besides this I mean.” 

“I’m a band manager, for undiscovered and under appreciated bands. The pay isn’t great, which is why I’m doing this, but I love when one of my bands makes it big.” Stacie says with a dreamy look in her eye. 

“That’s very cool, you must have a great ear.” Aubrey says with a smile.

“I’d like to think so. I could totally get you into some shows if you’d be interested.” Stacie says, once again lighting up as she talks about her passion. 

“Really? You’d be willing to do that for me?” Aubrey asks as a flush of red tints her cheeks. 

“Take you out, and introduce you to some great music? Absolutely! Who wouldn’t want to go out with you on their arm?” Stacie asks incredulously, not sure why Aubrey would be so insecure.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Aubrey asks shyly, not wanting to get ahead of herself if that’s not what Stacie is saying. 

“I mean, I guess I am, unintentionally of course, but I would consider it an honor and privilege to take you out on a date.” Stacie says with a serious expression on her face as she once again makes eye contact with Aubrey.

“Well you’ve made more eye contact with me in the last thirty minutes than my last five dates combined. I was kind of worried my eyes had migrated to my breasts without my knowledge.” Aubrey says as she lets out a full deep laugh that Stacie can’t help but want to hear again and again. 

“So it’s settled then, I’m taking you on a date. Are you free this Friday? There’s this indie rock inspired band out of Boston, that are fucking amazing, that I would love for you to hear!” Stacie asks as she pulls into the parking lot of Aubrey’s building.

“I’ll make sure I’m free. Just text me the details.” Aubrey says as she grabs her bag and exits the car.

“Wait!” Stacie calls out as Aubrey is starting to walk away, she’s holding out a cd case and Aubrey feels like she’s in high school all over again being wooed by a mixed tape. “Listen to this. The band's name is Orbit, their best song is Fade Away, but honestly all of their shit is aces dude.”

Aubrey can’t help but laugh at Stacie’s enthusiasm and how she loses her cool, calm, and collected demeanor when it comes to music. 

As soon as she walks in her front door Aubrey is dialing Chloe’s number. She doesn’t really care that it’s past ten and that Chloe has an early morning. She needs to talk about Stacie and Chloe owes her anyway.

They squeal about how the night from hell suddenly improved and how attracted Aubrey is to Stacie even though she just met her and doesn’t really know anything about her. 

Once she has Chloe’s seal of approval in the form of a “go get ‘em, tiger!” Aubrey is nervously and excitedly looking forward to Friday. 

It’s a new feeling being excited for a date. Instead of being filled with dread. Now she just hopes she doesn’t get disappointed. 

Thursday night right as she’s getting ready for bed Aubrey’s phone pings with a text from Stacie. Just the notification alone makes Aubrey smile and she rolls her eyes at how idiotic she’s being. 

Stacie: Hey Aubrey, just checking in. Making sure that you’re still available tomorrow night at 8. 

Aubrey: of course. I’m looking forward to it.

Stacie: I can’t wait ;)

Aubrey falls asleep that night with a smile on her face and a skip in her step during work on Friday.

Stacie arrives at Aubrey’s apartment at 7:45, her fear of being late driving her to arrive early, with a beautiful bouquet of tulips and a huge smile. She’s gone all out for this date, wearing her nicest jeans with a grey button up and red bow tie. Her long brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. She holds her breath as she rings the doorbell.

Aubrey opens the door and all of the air in Stacie’s lungs leave her with a woosh. Aubrey looks stunning in a not too tight little black dress that brings out the blue in her eyes and her blonde hair is falling over her shoulders in waves. 

Aubrey takes in Stacie’s appearance with a smile and a nod of her head, she’s even more gorgeous than Aubrey remembered.

“You look...wow!” Stacie says inarticulately.

“You also look wow.” Aubrey laughs as she takes the flowers that Stacie is holding out to her. “Let me just put these in water and we’ll go. Come on in.” 

Aubrey ushers Stacie into her apartment before going in the kitchen, leaving Stacie to admire the set up of the living room. 

Stacie is looking at the pictures of Aubrey and a redhead that Stacie assumes to be Chloe when Aubrey returns.

“All set?” Stacie asks as she makes her way back over to Aubrey and places her hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the apartment and out to her car.

Stacie opens Aubrey’s door and helps her in the car, before closing it and running around and letting herself in. 

The two have an amazing night. Stacie was right about the band, their music is amazing, but what Aubrey enjoys most is just being in Stacie’s company. She’s attentive and sweet and never once has a conversation with Aubrey’s boobs. 

Aubrey is disappointed when the night has to come to an end, but the kiss on the cheek that she gets from Stacie, who took the time to walk her to her door, is enough to keep her fueled until next time. 

And there will be a next time, and if Aubrey has any say in it, there will be a lifetime full of next times.

As she falls into bed that night Aubrey wonders if she should send Rick a thank you card for being such a horrible date and leading her to Stacie.


End file.
